Not Quite Casual Conversation
by InformalSpoofer
Summary: It took Toph a while to decide on a nickname for Zuko - nothing quite seemed to fit. A continued conversation from Ember Island Players. TophxZuko.


Not Quite Casual Conversation

"The scar's _not_ on the wrong side!" Zuko yelled, throwing his hood over his head and sulking.

Toph tilted her head, a grin touching her lips. "Are you sure?" she teased. Zuko shifted, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Yeah," he said slowly. Everything was so _awkward_ all of a sudden; it made Toph want to laugh, but something about Zuko's change in demeanor kept her quiet.

Toph leaned forward, scooting her hands along the floor. "So," she pressed, her grin lopsided, "you never told me you have a scar. Is it really manly?"

"Sure," Zuko grumbled, his mood deteriorating. "It's a real _testament_ to my manliness." He slumped against the wall, his body tense.

"What, is it embarrassing?" Toph asked, turning her head towards him and frowning. "It can't be _that_ bad." Zuko remained quiet, but he was relaxing beside her, and she was sure he was watching her. "I mean, unless it's a big heart on your forehead or something." She laughed and framed her forehead with her hands. "Oh, Zuzu," she went on, her voice high-pitched and a poor imitation of Azula, "are you going to shoot _love_ at me? Mwa hah hah!"

Zuko _did_ laugh at that, breaking the tense air. "No, it's nothing like that," he assured her, his voice gentle. Toph dropped her hands and waited for him to continue. "I'm sorry," he said, turning his head away. "I guess I'm just used to everyone knowing it's there."

Toph rolled her eyes and cushioned her head with her hands. "That's okay. _Everyone_ forgets I'm blind." She paused and inclined her head towards him. "_So?_ What's the story?"

"The story," Zuko echoed distantly, his voice dark. Toph gritted her teeth, wondering if there was _anything_ that improved his mood permanently. "Well..." he trailed off; she could feel his eyes on her again, watching her. "I've never told anyone," he admitted, sounding..._shy?_ "I..." He lifted a hand to his face. "I spoke out of turn," he started, his voice stronger, his body tense with passion. "I spoke out of turn at a war meeting, and I was challenged to an Agni Kai. I thought I would be fighting a general," he growled, turning towards Toph, who was listening with a surprised frown. "But it was my father." Zuko grabbed Toph's wrist and pressed her hand to his face, shaking slightly. "My father did this to me."

"Ouch," Toph said simply, and when Zuko dropped his hand from hers, she didn't move. Zuko wasn't quite panting, and even though Toph couldn't see his face, his intensity was tangible in the air. "Well, that sucks," she murmured, stroking the marred flesh.

Zuko relaxed at that, closing his hands into fists and watching her. "Sorry," he mumbled, lowering his head; her hand remained. "It..."

"It actually _does_ up your manliness," she said lightly, shutting her eyes and nodding. Her small fingers traced behind his ear. "Now you're almost as manly as Sokka," she quipped, and she knew he was smiling, now. Slowly, Toph drew a circle around his eye. "Can you see out of this eye?"

"A little," he replied, and that was _definitely_ shy. Toph wondered if anyone had ever touched his scar like this. "Enough to fight."

"How'd you survive?" she asked, delicately sweeping her fingers over the scar.

"Uncle," Zuko said simply. They fell silent, Zuko almost pulling back from Toph's hand.

"You shouldn't be so afraid of us, Scarface," Toph said decisively, folding her hands in her lap.

Zuko turned his head away and touched his scar, startled. After a moment, he smiled. "I think the intermission's almost over," he said, pushing to his feet. He held his hand out to her and snapped twice. "Come on."

Toph blinked, surprised. "Yeah," she said, taking his hand. "Okay."

As they slipped back into the dark theatre, Zuko lightly hit her arm. "Thanks, Toph," he said, his voice sincere and clear and embarrassed, leaving Toph knowing exactly why Iroh insisted on following him.


End file.
